


Rebound

by AniDragon



Series: Riona Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is concerned that her relationship with Thane is just a rebound from her encounter with Kaidan on Horizon. Kelly Chambers has a different theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

“What if this thing with Thane is just a rebound?” Shepard asked Kelly in concern as the other woman fussed over the fish tank.

Kelly shook her head, “Commander...”

“No, but really,” Shepard insisted, sitting on the edge of the couch, “This whole situation is so unlike me. I’ve known Thane for... what, two months? And we’ve only been together for about half that time. But he’s all I think about when I’m off duty. Hell, sometimes even when I’m _on_ duty. What if I’m just clinging to him to try and forget about Kaidan?”

“I don’t think that’s the case, Commander.”

Shepard grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it, “What makes you so sure?”

Kelly finished feeding the fish and came to sit next to her on the couch, “Okay, let me ask you a few questions, and we’ll get this sorted out. What is it that you like about Thane?”

A smile graced Shepard’s face, “Well... The first thing that really attracted me to him was watching him move in battle. It was like watching a work of art. And I love his spiritual side. Even though we follow different religions, a lot of our talks end up turning to spirituality. We even pray together sometimes, and... It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever experienced.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kelly smiled, “What about the more physical side of your relationship?”

Shepard blushed, “Well, probably not as much as everyone on the ship thinks. We’ve kissed, and granted that can get pretty heated, but so far our cloths have _mostly_ stayed on.”

“And do you ever find yourself thinking about Kaidan while you’re with Thane? Or... comparing them, maybe?”

“What?” She shook her head, “No, of course not.”

Kelly pat her on the shoulder, “Then congratulations, it’s not a rebound.”

Still, Shepard looked concerned, “Then why? Why am I letting myself get so attached to him so quickly?”

Kelly shrugged, “Well, there’s a few things it could be. To start with, you’re both probably nervous about the mission. You both know that you might not come back from the Omega 4 relay. And even if you survive that, Thane’s illness means that he won’t be around for much longer afterwards. I can definitely see how that could tempt anyone to rush.”

Shepard started to nod, but then Kelly held up a finger, “What?”

“I wasn’t done,” She chastised, “Because while I’m sure we can’t count that _out_ as a factor, I don’t think it’s the main one. Commander, I’ve seen the way you watch Thane. And the way he also watches you, for the record. You’re in love with him. Completely head over heels in love. And he feels the same way.”

Shepard shook her head, “I... But... That quickly?”

“Why not?”

She hugged the pillow tighter, “All that love at first sight thing... It’s just a myth. I’ve never believed in it. I mean, infatuation, yes, or chemistry... I won’t deny that _that’s_ certainly going on between us. But to call it love?”

“What would _you_ call love, then?” Kelly asked.

“Love is more than just an emotion. It’s the promise to be there for each other no matter what. It’s the ‘for better or for worst’ part of the marriage vows. It’s sharing everything, the good and the bad. It’s... Oh, God...” She trailed off, then looked at Kelly, bewildered and a bit terrified, “I think you might be right.”

She stood up and started pacing her cabin, still clutching the pillow tightly, “This is... I was not planning on falling in love while planning a suicide mission, Kelly. What do I do?”

“Well, you’re on the right track, being that you’re already in a relationship with him,” Kelly suggested, “So at this point, the next step would be telling him.”

Shepard wheeled around to stare at her, “What, are you crazy?”

“He feels the same way, Commander,” Kelly promised, “I’m sure of it, or believe me, I wouldn’t be encouraging you.”

She shook her head, “It’s too soon. I don’t want to rush just because our time is limited.”

“And normally I’d agree,” Kelly said, “But in this case... I think it would be for the best to tell him sooner, rather than later.”

Shepard sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, “Alright, I... I’ll think about it. That’s the best I can give you right now.”

Kelly nodded, “Then that’s all I ask. Now then, that’s enough Kelly-the-therapist for the day. I _believe_ you promised to let me do girly things like doing your make up and painting your nails in exchange for feeding your fish.”

Shepard winced, “Ah. That I did. Am I going to regret this?”

Kelly laughed, “Tell you what, I’ll go easy on you... This time.”


End file.
